A date, You, me and Zwei?
by Elzeta123
Summary: (This is a translated version of my fic with the same name in Spanish) Zwei escaped again from Team RWBY's room and this time he decided to explore the campus of the academy, until he found his blonde friend and his favorite chew toy in a picnic. How they will react? Apart from unleash Blake's fury and jealousy...


It was a nice day on the Beacon academy; a Saturday in the afternoon, and in the campus was a cat faunus, ex-integrant of the White fang, re-reading a book called "A man with two souls".

She was actually in a picnic with a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes

Her boyfriend, Jaune arc

The girl didn't remember when she fell with love with him, but she knew the why and how. Despite of how dork and clumsy the blonde was, it's a great and nice guy, he was also altruist, and faithful, and he always defended Faunus and he always treated them with equality and respect. Like the time he defended Velvet from bullies like Cardin or when he didn't care when he found that she was also a faunus.

Now, the couple was enjoying a little date. Jaune was telling to her some stories about his family and she was hearing them, and occasionally she read a paragraph of her book.

Everything was quiet and pacific, Blake wished this day won't finish

But, suddenly, she fell a cold wind blowing on her face

For anybody else, it would be just a simple breeze, but for Blake, it was an omen

Something was coming, and it's not good

"Hey Blake are you okay?" Jaune interrupted his conversation when he saw the pale face of his girlfriend "Are you feeling well? If you want we can finish this date and we go to the infirmary"

" _God, I love when he worries a lot for me like this_ " Blake said in her thoughts, but she didn't want go to her room or a infirmary yet

"No, I'm fine, Jaune, just a little of col-"She trailed off when she saw him

Her Nemesis

"Blake?" The blonde asked, he was confused until he watch behind of his back a little gray corgi, moving his tail and panting of happiness

"Bark!"

"Zwei? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you sneak away from Ruby again?" He asked at the dog, remembering the last time the dog escape…

A Ruby Rose using her semblance to find the little puppy for all around the academia, a mad Yang moving all the furniture with her force, A Weiss looking for the dog desperately with her glyphs and Blake living the second best moment of her life (The first is dating Jaune)

He, Pyrrha and Ren helped by asking to others students of the academy in the campus, Nora instead of helping she stayed in her room, eating pancakes.

After of 5 hours of research, they finally found Zwei who was with Professor Obbleck in his office that was like 5 meters far away from the rooms of Team RWBY and Team JNPR….

"Bark! Bark!" The dog barked twice as an affirmative reply

After that, the corgi got closer to him and he jumped to his lap. The dog snuggled into his legs, looking for the warm of the knight

The blonde knight think that was so cute it was a shame Ruby won't be able to watch this. He started to pet his head with a smile.

Meanwhile, Blake was not having the same mood. In fact, one of her eyes were twitching and her fists were closed with fury

 _"Why is he allowing that rat to be so close to him! He will leave all his clothes with his fetid fur_ " She thought

" _I mean, I want to seat on his lap too.._ " She calmed herself " _But I don't know, he will be comfortable if I do something like that? We only have a month of dating but_ -"Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the laugh of his boyfriend

"Hey Zwei that tickles!"

" _What are they doi- THAT STUPID DOG IS LICKING MY JAUNE'S FACE!"_ The wrath came back but stronger " _HOW THE HELL IS HE DOING MORE MOVES THAN ME WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"_

"Jaune, Ruby must be crazy looking for her dog, what about if we look for her?" She said, trying to not let go her fury, but still, Jaune saw how Fire was surrounding the body of the cat Faunus

Zwei wasn't perturbed by the fury of the cat. In fact, he was playing with a chicken bone Jaune gave to him moments ago

The blonde knight sighed "Blake, I know you don't like Zwei, but I think he needs to stay here" Before she could say something, he continued "Zwei doesn't go too far away from Ruby. I think she will be here in any minute. Besides, you and I know that if we try to search Ruby that would be so much worse"

Blake accepted unwillingly, she knew that Ruby was someone who can lost easily and it was an odyssey to find her

One day they had an idea to use strawberries as a bait and a red as a trap.

let's just say... It worked

" _I can't believe it, this stupid dog is ruining my date, I prefer that Yang would do some of her stupid puns or a Grimm Horde, to at least watch some of those muscles of Jaune..._ "

Blake wiped the blood of her nose before someone noticed

" _Well, as while he doesn't touch my tuna sandwiches, everything is fine_ " She growled

After a couple of minutes, Zwei got bored of the chicken bone and he started to play with Jaune. The Blond leader started to pet his head, his back and his tummy

Blake didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of that dog. He could do all that kind of plays with Jaune, while she swear that she almost got a heart attack every time she "tried" to make a move with her boyfriend, or every time the blonde kissed her forehead before leaving to a mission with his team

Looks like all those smut stories damaged her mind, after all.

Suddenly, a butterfly landed on the nose of the dog. He barked to the insect, and he started to chase it

Jaune was looking him with amusement on his face

"Zwei is pretty cute isn't he Blake... Blake?" Jaune stopped talking when he saw the angry look of those amber eyes

When Blake listened those words, she couldn't help but feel betrayal

"If you think that stupid dog is cute, why you don't date him?"

"Blake, are you serious right no-"

Before he could say something else, she covered her face with her book and she turned out her back to him

Jaune saw how a black aura was growing bit a bit as she was starting murmuring things about him and about the corgi

He sighed before he got a little close to her with precaution

"Blake, Zwei it's just a dog, you don't need to get mad by this"

Blake's only response was a twitch of her bow. Still, Jaune didn't give up and he proceeded

"Sorry if I said Zwei is cute, I didn't meant it to, but you know how is Zwei when he wants to play"

Still nothing, except by the movements of the bow and that the aura was starting to fade. That means she was listening to him close fully and she was considering it

But she was still growing and saying mean things about Zwei.

Jaune gave a step more, and she get closer to her ear

"Besides, you know that I prefer pretty kitties more than dogs, right?"

Jaune chuckled a little when she saw a part of the face of Blake that was uncovered by the book. Her face was totally red, but she was still trying to ignore Jaune

"Jaune how you got so much confidence?" She thought, remembering the moments when the knight was a little shy and he didn't have so much self-esteem, until he, thanks to her help, Pyrrha's training and the help of his team and hers, he became from "vomit boy" to a decent and strong fighter with more confidence than before

Maybe too much confidence, because now that they were in a relationship, he didn't hesitate to hold hands or kisses but only on her forehead for now, and he always gave the cheesiest phrases to her every time they were alone.

It was embarrassing but she will lie if she say that didn't remind her of some verses of her favorite books

Jaune prepared his final attack. He got closer to her, and with all the courage he had, he said

"I'm sorry of putting a lot of attention on Zwei, Blake, but I want to remind you, that you will be always my precious, elegant, beautiful, awesome, and sweet kitty. So please, don't be jealous for only a doggy" after that he gave her a kiss in her cheek

He finally broke the ice wall Blake put earlier. The black aura faded and now it was replaced by steam that was leaving the head of the cat faunus

Jaune never did this until now. He respected her personal space, but sometimes he liked it to broke the tension, despite his own embarrassment, that somehow was hidden by the blushes of her beloved cat girlfriend

Blake drooped the boo and she covered her scarlet face with her hands

"J-Jaune why y-you always s-say me the c-cheesiest t-things" She felt how her face was burning and her voice cracked. Only he could put her like this, with those word that make her smile and feel butterflies in her stomach

"You know why, because I-I love you" Jaune said with a pinky blush in his cheeks

Blake couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, she looked at Jaune and she did what she wanted to do since a while

She seated in his lap, and put her arms over his neck

"B-Blake?" The knight said surprised

"I L-Love y-y-you too, J-Jaune" She stammered with a dark red blush. In one moment their noses touched.

Surprisingly, Jaune took the first step and he gave a kiss in her lips. A smooth and warm kiss that made both blush like tomatoes.

They didn't notice that Zwei stopped playing with the insect and he was looking the scene, while he was eating some tuna sandwiches he found somewhere.

They started kissing once more, but before they could do something more. Two particular voices yelled at them.

"Wow... I didn't seem Blake this red since I found her smut books collection"

"Go fearless leader, put that tongue in her throat!"

Yes, it was Nora and Yang

Blake noticed the girls staring at them and she pull herself away from Jaune

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HERE!" she said with Ire and embarrassment. Jaune was looking the scene with nervousness and more embarrassment after what Nora told

"What are you thinking, kitty? To bring Zwei to the room back with me, of course" Yang said. She picked the little corgi and muttered to herself "That Ruby, I will have a serious word after this"

"I was just accompanying her" Nora replied "Besides, I like to rescue little cute puppies sometime" She bopped the nose of the dog, making him to sneeze

"Just… get out of here and take that stupid fleabag with you" Blake said resigned

""Okay, okay, but don't do something too Cat-tastrophic when we leave" Yang laughed

"Yang…" Blake growled. Not again one of her puns

"I mean, I don't want to know that the things become more Arc- tistics" she started to laugh even more

"Yang… you're ruining the mood…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said, still giggling "I hope that vomit boy has-pfft- Purr-tection!"

"YANG I SWEAR TO GOD!" Blake frowned with a blush on her face

"Wow wow okay, sorry... jeez nobody appreciates a little of comedy these days? Let's go Nora, lets the kitty and her master alone" Yang started to make her way back to her room

"M-master?" both stammered when they heard that

"Oki Doki Yang!" She followed behind her, but before she left, she shouted with a mischievous smile "See you later Jauney! And remember, pull that tongue deep to her throat!"

"N-NORA!" the couple yelled, but before they could say something, she was already gone

That last message made the mood a little uncomforted for Blake. They were silent for a couple of minutes, don't looking at their eyes.

Until the laugh of the blonde boy filled the place. Blake raised a brow with a confused face to him

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I was thinking this date was very funny, that's all"

"Funny? I would say that it was a completely disaster…"

"Well, it obvious that nothing of this was planned, but, hey, at least we got a little closer this time, r-right?" He rubbed the back of his head with a pink blush in his cheeks and his typical dorky smile

That image made Blake blush too " _AHH IT'S SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES!"_ a voice in her mind shouted.

She started giggling "You are always so positive?"

"You know how I am, don't you?" he giggled

"I guess… you're right" she said. They were looking the sun that was already hiding. And after a minute the head of the cat faunus laid on his shoulder. He patted her head, and she started purring softly.

 **Like I promised, here's the translation of my Spanish knightshade fic. I added and cut some parts of the original story, but basically it's the same thing.**

 **I know, this fic is very cheesy, I'm aware of that, but I did it because I like more an embarrassed Blake than an embarrassed Jaune, and actually I'm very happy of this work**

 **Also**

 **BONUS:**

"Man, I can't believe they didn't notice that I was filming them, my god this is gonna be the bomb when they come back to the room" Yang said while she was watching such video of 2 dorks blushing hard

Nora didn't say anything, she was whistling an old song while she was carrying the little doggy in her arms (After she asked several times to Yang in the path). Zwei was watching the landscapes while he was moving his tail happily.

Until, a weird cold wind blow on their faces

"Uh, weird, the weather prognostic didn't say anything about strong winds, right Nora…. Nora?" Yang saw a little worried the pale face of her friend and the whimpering of her dog

The Valkyrie didn't reply, instead, she started examining the corgi like a police dog, until she finally smelled that smelly smell that smells... Smelly

"Tuna" she said

"…What?" Yang asked more confused

"ZWEI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; YOUR FORGOT THAT YOUR ACTS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!" she asked at the dog as she started to shake his body

"Okay seriously Nora what the he-"

"ZWEI!" a demonic shout interrupted what Yang wanted to say

They were in silent until Nora finally said with seriousness

"Zwei ate Blake's tuna sandwiches"

"Oh…. Oh no" Even yang knew that there were things that there were sacred

Never. Touch. Blake's. Tuna sandwiches.

All of sudden another wind but stronger blow on their bodies, advertising the upcoming arrive of the beast

What happened next was Nora running with Zwei on her arms, trying to save their lives, while Yang proceeded to hide in somewhere to protect the video

Meanwhile, at the scene of the events, there was a blonde guy with a stunned face watching a demonic shadow with red eyes running at the direction Yang and Nora went 15 minutes ago, leaving marks of claws on the trees and fire in the grass.

He recovered and he sighed "At least that can't be worse than the last time, I just hope she will have a little of mercy and don't shave his tail" and he started packing the things of the picnic in a bag.

 **And that's it! I hope you guy enjoyed it**

 **I don't own RWBY, and apologizes if there was a grammar/orthographic mistake in the fic.**

 **Wish you a good day, and see you later!**


End file.
